Chotto Matte ne? Baka Inu
by Shinigami-Sama1
Summary: ... sniff Natsu say’s I must find my Otouto’s Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. But I don’t know where to look. . . .Waaaaa!” Yuki cried harder on to the stiffened girl. clip of the story.


**Shinigami-Sama1:** Okay so this is my second Inu Yasha fic, but the first one I took off because it was really bad. So I hope you people like this one enjoy.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or it's characters, but I do own mine. Inu Yasha is owned by the famous Rumiko Takahashi, and not by me  
  
** Otouto, Matte ne! Baka Inu!**  
  
**Prologue  
**  
A young female youkai stood facing the wind with sad eyes. The wind howled and drained the youkai of the tears of sorrow falling down her face, the sorrow of a daughter who lost the one thing in life that mattered, her Okaasan. The Inu clan of Takoi Valley had abandoned her for her Okaasan was the only relative she had there. Her Father whom she never met but heard stories of was Lord of the Western Lands, but he is also gone. Her Okaasan, Sora- Sama, told her of a Son she abandoned to her Lord and of a half- breed bastard that her Lord had with a ninjen concubine.  
  
_/ Two Otouto. . Which I never met or do not know off. /  
_  
Her Okaasan's voice came back to her as the wind passed by the trees beside her. The memories of her Okaasan at her death bed, whispering telling her to find someone, that no one will want her in the clan when she died.

----- Flashback -------  
  
_"Yuki. . . my daughter cough come to. . . me" A female inu- youkai with green eyes and silver hair said, she laid on the bed unmoving much except for the rise and fall of her chest. A high fever fed her troubled mind, her heated skin and chapped lips did nothing to hide the fact that there was no medicine for youkai that could have saved the former Lady of the Western lands from dying in a slow, anguished and painful way.  
  
"Yes. . . Okaasan?" the young female youkai with silver hair and gold eyes looked towards her Okaasan, a hopeful look that meant her Okaasan would be well soon, if nothing happened.  
  
"You are too innocent . . . my dear Yuki cough please my dear . . . find your Otouto Sesshoumaru. . . tell him how much I loved him. . cough how I couldn't be there. . . because your father. . . banned my from my son, so many years ago. . . with you still in my womb. . find him . . cough if not find the half-breed . . Inu- yasha. . .he is also your Otouto. . cough I may not like his human blood, . . but he is what you have as family. . .my little one. . cough grow up. . .you need to act your age. . Yuki dear. . .I know you've been to the human village near by. . I don't care . . . you can stay with humans if the youkai of this world scare you. . . cough but stay alive my pup. . Take the money we have left. . . and my swords they are your heir looms . . cough give Sesshoumaru the blood red sash. . I was to send to him. . . do not quarrel. . . and. . . . . . . and. . . . forgive me. . . ." the Sora- Sama gasped a moment then fell still, her emerald eyes dilated in a death like shimmer. All life left her body, and only the shell of a great female youkai remained.  
  
"OKAASAN!!!!" Yuki cried as she held on to her Okaasan's form trying hard to understand the situation of her Okaasan's death.  
  
The clan's leader a brute by the name of Mino came through the door and then hauled Yuki out. The rest of the clan was also gathered there, her grandparents included. Most hated Sora- Sama for letting a mere ninjen get in the way of the clan ruling the Western Lands, so the punishment must now be dealt on poor Yuki.  
  
"Yuki must die. She is the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands who banished our kindred to the Southern border for the sole purpose to take another mate, who was human no less. As his daughter, Yuki must now take full responsibility for her Father's crime against us." A roar erupted from the crowd of onlookers and fear and anger creped into her skin and mind. An explosion erupted from Yuki's body and everyone turned in fear of what power the girl had, no youkai had ever reached a level so high unless they were in their prime, yet this female was in her early stages of female youkai hood (meaning she could mate, but has yet not decided on a mate).  
  
A small youkai that looked like an elf came running into the chaos and took her mistress form the hand and ran north towards the hills, where a human village that knew Yuki, from before. And so they escaped the terror of the White Fanged Inu Clan, trying hard to survive another day.  
  
_---------------End Flashback---------------  
  
"Yuki- Sama, thou should prepare we are entering a dangerous part of ye Otouto's territory. Take thy blade out and be on guard." The little female youkai implied as they neared a very old gnarled tree. It stood villainously like a god against the rising sun on the east. "That's Old Midori he stands there just a mile away from the border of the Eastern Lands. Sora- Sama used to say that was were Inutashio- Sama found her during one of the mating seasons and so they mated having you first before thou's Otouto Sesshoumaru- Sama." The youkai pointed to the path leading into the forest to their right. "We go that way, Yuki- Sama. It leads to the Hoshii no Uchi, the home of the stars, the palace where Sesshoumaru- Sama lives."  
  
"Natsu- Chan?" The Youkai Yuki said looking forward with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Hai, Yuki- Sama?" Natsu, the little Youkai, asked looking at her mistress with a concerned look. Her mistress was considered demented for she always had personality changes. The White Fang Inu Clan always mistreated her for her incapability of remembering what she was doing after an hour or day or so. 'Cursed as a sense less inu' was what they always said.  
  
"Why don't we travel faster? You know I can carry you. I sense an evil aurora that is nudging my senses. Do you think we should move faster?" Yuki asked with an air of a two year old asking her nanny for something, but putting it in a question.  
  
"Aye Yuki- Sama I feel it too. Very well of thou wishes to move faster than it shall be that way." Natsu grabbed on to her mistress flowing silver tail and waited for the springing flying sensation that was sure to come when ridding her mistress. As she tended to do because the Lady said so.  
  
"Whoosh!!!!!" Lady Yuki yelled as she took off at top speed going from 0 to 80mph in less than four seconds.(A/N: Now that's what I would call a fast ride.) They trampled the south western side of the Western Lands till they got to a well surrounded by trees. Stopping for a breather, they investigated the smell coming out of the well that smelled like a dull version of Yuki's own Inu scent.  
  
"What do you think smells like me?" Yuki asked with great fascination. Standing tall and sniffing at the air; seeing if she could find a clue to that mystery.  
  
Our favorite half-inu youkai, half- human sat on his usual perch in the Goshibu tree. Goshibu was the tallest tree in Inu- Yasha's Forest, and was one of Inu- Yasha's favorite sulking spot when Kagome, The girl he travels with, leaves to go home on the other side of the Bone- Eaters Well in the middle of Inu- Yasha's Forest. The wind blew and caught on his silvery hair and golden/amber eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of his frolicking half-Otouto, who was a full youkai, in the wind mixed with Lilies, Irises, theme, oak wood, and Fresh water. 'Must have mated a bitch before coming to torment me, and didn't even have the reason to clean himself of the Bitch's scent. And he calls me dirty.' With the last though in his mind he took off at top speed towards the Bone Eater's well; where his Otouto awaited him.  
  
Yuki sat on the well looking at the grass shift under the wind's movements, her glazy look returning to her eyes. Natsu tried to find a lead to one of the Otouto's wear about, she had left to interrogate a wandering snake youkai in the vicinity. Yuki sensed a strong half youkai ki approach from her right, yet she dismissed it as a strange behavior on the part of the hanyou. Her face began to be replaced from a carefree to a cold, uncaring, cold-blooded look, just as the hanyou she sensed ran into the clearing. She turned a cold amber stare, which would have frozen ice in second, towards the approaching hanyou. The hanyou on the other hand was analyzing the youkai before him, before shaking his head and taking out a rusty old sword that transformed into a fang.  
  
"Oi Sesshoumaru what do you want? Haven't you learned your lesson yet, you can't have Tessaiga." The hanyou screamed across the clearing towards the well.  
  
"I know no Sesshoumaru which you speak of hanyou. Now prepare to die." Taking out her own sword a katana built by no other than Totosai himself. A Fang of protection and defense. Positioning the sword with the sharp edge towards the outside she moved it as a crescent moon and to the left before coming to cross it in front of her just in time to block his brute attack.  
  
"I've see you've gotten a new sword Sesshoumaru. What happened to the old one? Broke it?" Inu-Yasha sneered before a force pushed him of the youkai's sword and twenty feet back towards the forest. "What the hell? When did you learn to do that?" Inu-Yasha's astonished look didn't betray what he was thinking, 'I must get Sesshoumaru to leave the well before Kagome comes back, hell I might just kill him to get rid of him'  
  
"Hanyou I know not what or whom you speak of. Now shirei!!!" Jumping and flying down with a force to rival a thunderbolt Yuki made a crater the size of a school bus in diameter, where Inu Yasha once stood.  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Yuki desu. Now you know who I am and you can-"Yuki didn't even get to finish as a girl stood behind her coming out of the well holding a yellow bag and armed with a bow and arrow.  
  
"Yuki-San walk away and you won't get hurt." The girl yelled as she aimed her arrow towards Yuki's chest which was constricted by an armor plate.  
  
"And who are you ninjen to waltz in here and order me to not kill this insulting piece of dirt and dung? Who are you to try and stop me?" Yuki growled with a force that made the raven haired girl to back up a step or two in slight fright.  
  
"Kagome get out of here!! I'll handle my Otouto, now go!" Inu-Yasha screamed to Kagome as he readied Tessaiga for the Kaze no Kizu (wound of the wind) one of his two main attacks.  
  
"Otouto?" Yuki said before the haze that had blinded her faded from her eyes. Taking a good blink to accustom herself to surrounding again she saw a hanyou and a girl both aiming a weapon at her. "WAAAAA!!!!!" She cried falling to sit on the floor. "What did I do now?" Her golden eyes turned a sunset gold filled with tears, as she turned her gaze to her two stunned opponents.  
  
"Nani?" Inu-Yasha whispered as the Youkai fell to the floor crying in tears asking what he did, 'wait he? No it's a she!'  
  
Kagome on the other hand was too stunned to even analyze what just happened. Then she saw a small youkai girl run into the clearing to stand in front of the youkai, wait youkai?  
  
"Its okay mistress, they won't hurt you. Daijoubu desu ka." The little youkai asked her mistress who sat crying in silver tears.  
  
"What did I do now? I don't remember why I was fighting with the hanyou. WAAAA!!!!!! I wanna go back." Yuki cried with a force that was making Inu Yasha's ears twitch in annoyance and agony.  
  
"Oi bitch! Why do you look so much like Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha shouted at the young Female Youkai who sat on the floor now sobbing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru- Sama?" The little youkai turned towards Inu Yasha then realized to whom she was speaking to. "Are thou Inu Yasha- Sama, son of Inutashio- Sama and human mate Nikyo- Sama?" The little youkai turned full gaze onto Inu Yasha and that drew him back, a step or two.  
  
Inu Yasha on the other hand was a little bit stunned to put it bluntly. He narrowed his eyes at the little youkai that he guessed was the servant of Yuki and knew so much about him. Growling with old arrogant air he said roughly, "Yeah so what's it to ya?"  
  
"Well Inu Yasha- Sama, It seams we have found you at last. I must speak to you privately. Um Miss Can you stay with Yuki- Sama she's very sentimental when left alone. She's harmless if you get my drift." With that said Natsu grabbed Inu Yasha by the hand and took off trotting towards the other end of the clearing. Kagome turned towards the still crying youkai and decided to try and console her. Walking closer to the youkai she squatted down next to her. "Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked and patted the youkai on the back, comforting her in what little thing she could do. Yuki on the other hand turned around and buried her face on to the girl's shoulder and cried. Her arms snaked around the girl and held the shocked girl closer for the fact that maybe someone, beside her serving girl and companion Natsu, cared.  
  
"I want to go home . . . . . but my momma is gone and all I have are some Otouto's who I don't even remember... sniff Natsu say's I must find my Otouto's Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. But I don't know where to look. . . .Waaaaa!!!!!" Yuki cried harder on to the stiffened girl. Kagome in turn patted Yuki comfortingly and then her thought's wandered. 'Inu Yasha has an Oneesan. And she's sentimental and looks like Sesshoumaru. Well at least I know she won't try and kill us like Sesshoumaru usually tries. Poor girl her Okaasan died and not even knowing her own family. Hope Inu Yasha let us keep her with us.'  
  
"Shuuu. . . don't worry and besides you already found one of your Otouto. You were just fighting with Inu Yasha. He's kind of rough but I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Okay. No worries and you'll see you can help us and join our little group of people me and Inu Yasha have made with our friendship.  
  
On the other side of the clearing Natsu confronted Inu Yasha with an angry face. "How could you Inu Yasha- Sama treat your eldest Oneesan like that. Yes she is thou's eldest Oneesan and she's been trying to find thee and Sesshoumaru- Sama. You see her Okaasan died just recently and Lady Yuki has a mental incapacity, she's how do you say it has a short term memory and many personality changes. As you seen. May she stay with thou Inu Yasha- Sama, I've seen you tend to live in the village nearby and Lady Yuki grew up among Youkai and a nearby village which she always visited." Natsu turned towards the clearing where her lady sat crying on to the human girl's shoulder. "Is she your mate? That girl seems pretty nice and caring. Tell Inu Yasha- Sama have ye seen Sesshoumaru- Sama around? Yuki- Sama wishes to find him and give him her Okaasan's last dying words."  
  
Inu Yasha was too stunned to even remotely think for a minute that he now considered the baby of the family. 'Kagome as his mate? Well he did want to tell her how he felt and everything. An Oneesan I have an elder Oneesan.'  
  
"Oi shrimp what do you mean she has mental problems?" Inu Yasha turned towards the now calmed youkai in the clearing with Kagome still at her side. An Oneesan who looks and occasionally acts like his Otouto; this could never be any good.  
  
"Yes well Inutashio- Sama kept dropping her on her head when still a pup and so too many falls led her to be a kind hearted, happy, forgetful and careering youkai on one side and a cold hearted, blood lusting, non- emotional and very bitchy youkai." Sighing with a windy force she said more to her self than to Inu Yasha. "I just don't get it why she acts like a little child one moment a grown adult next and a wise old grandma after that. cough well Inu Yasha- Sama will thou be able to accept the care of thou eldest Oneesan in to ye hands. She's very nice to humans' acts more like them half the time." Natsu turned with a hope full look towards her mistress half- Otouto.  
  
"Keh. I'll have to speak with the rest of my group. Besides we are traveling far and hunting youkai we can't just baby-sit her, while we are in danger of a half- youkai named---"  
  
"Naraku? Well we've heard of him. Yuki- Sama is almost as strong and big al Inutashio- Sama was when he was still breathing. Lady Yuki may seem like an ignorant fool but she notices more things than you or an army of a billion youkai may ever be able to in their lifetimes. Please Inu Yasha- Sama, she will be a great help in the fight to come and has her own special abilities to rival a miko. She needs all the family she has. Kicked out of her Village for her Okaasan who left the post as Lady of the West to please your father and his new mate your Okaasan. Hated for being a child of Inutashio- Sama; a traitor to his first mates clan and rules of youkai mating life conduct. Your Okaasan was the same way after your father died and so were you. Will you let her experience the rejection of family and all of society, for you pride which hates all youkai that are related to you? I myself worked as your Okaasan's servant for some years before Inutashio- Sama decided that his daughter needed a servant and sent me to live with Yuki- Sama's Okaasan and become a caretaker of Yuki- Sama. Do you wish to learn of you Okaasan's life and her thoughts? I go only where Yuki- Sama goes to." With that said Natsu turned on her heels and walked towards her mistress and the human which were having a heated conversation.  
  
Kagome haven gotten out of her initial shock turned towards Yuki with a smile on her face. "You know you can probably be in a human village if you acted that way. I mean most people fear a youkai who could try and kill them. I mean-  
  
"Kagome didn't even get to finish, when Yuki turned towards her with a scold on her face.  
  
"I am nice what makes you think otherwise? I mean I've always used to visit a human village at the outskirts of the White Fang Inu Clan village. I made many human friends mostly merchants and their sons or daughters. You are a miko no doubt about that because your aurora is of one very pure of heart." Yuki leaned backwards with a thoughtful expression in her golden eyes. Turning towards the right she saw Natsu approaching them. "Hey what were you two talking about? Who is he anyway?"  
  
"Oi bitch I'm ya Otouto, well half anyway. No need for being a total bitch about-"Inu Yasha didn't get to finish as Yuki threw herself onto him and hugging him, nearly crushing his bones.  
  
"Otouto!!!!! Yay!!!!" Yuki happily glomped Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha on the other hand couldn't breath and couldn't get her off of him and so was turning a nice shade of purple from lack of air.  
  
"Uh Yuki- Sama I suggest that ye take ye hand off of him, if you want him to live that is." Natsu turned towards the girl whose face had gone pail.  
  
"Gomen nasai Otouto, I was just excited." Yuki dropped Inu Yasha on the ground and scratched her head with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Keh. Kagome lets go!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack and began to walk towards the forest. Kagome followed Inu Yasha in a meek way but not before sitting Inu Yasha for fighting his Oneesan.  
  
"I take it I'm not wanted here?" Yuki said before turning around and beginning to walk towards the west. Inu Yasha having heard with his sensitive ears turned around with an exasperated breath and shouted at Yuki. "Oi bitch where are you going? Come on I'm not gonna wait for ever." Continuing walking with Kagome in tolle her turned towards the right just narrowly missing getting trampled by his Oneesan in her run to hug him. "Keh.Onna."  
  
"Feh. Otoko." All the girls including Natsu, Yuki and Kagome said in angered voice.  
  
"Keh." Inu Yasha tried to walk faster; trying to get away from the girls that would be the end of him some day soon. What did he ever do to get in such bad bitches around himself?

**Shinigami-Sama1:** I would like to ask people to please, pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream on the side, to review. I would like to know what most people think about my characters Yuki and Natsu. Also, if I should continue this story. Domo Arigato Gosaimasu.  
  
**Vocabulary**:

**Daijoubu desu ka:** Are you well?

**Domo Arigato Gosaimasu:** Thank you very much.

**Gomen Nasai:** I'm Sorry

**Hai:** Yes

**Hanyou:** Half- breed

**Hoshii no Uchi:** House of the stars, uchi= house/home, no= of, hoshii=stars.

**Inu Yasha:** Main character, Younger brother of Yuki and Sesshoumaru. Name means= Female dog youkai. (A/N: daddy must of have been on some good sh!)

**Inu:** Dog

**Kaze no Kizu:** Wound of the wind

**Midori:** Green Nani: What

**Natsu:** Summer (A/N: Well summer and winter are opposites and they balance themselves out.)

**Oi:** Hey

**Oneesan:** Elder Sister

**Onna:** Woman

**Otoko:** Men

**Otouto:** Younger Brother

**Sesshoumaru:** Inu Yasha's and Yuki's brother. Name means= Destroyer of the circle of life.

**Shirei:** Die

**Sora:** Sky ( A/N: Well she did die didn't she?)

**Totosai:** the swordsman and made the three swords of the family.

**Watashi no namae wa desu.:** My name is.

**Youkai:** Youkai/ Youkaiess

**Yuki:** Snow. (A/N: how ironic, I mean looks like snow with silver hair and a white complexion.)


End file.
